


Should Have Known Better

by IrishLover



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover
Summary: Changmin was the quiet kid in school. Kept to himself and his studies.Younghoon was the popular boy. Part of the "Bermuda Line", as people called them.A bet and a sad Changmin, basically.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, so please go easy :) I'm bad a summaries, oops. Oh, and not a lot of dialogue because I'm not that great at it, sorry in advance. 
> 
> Also, this fic does not depict my view on any of the boyz. I love all of them and think they're the sweetest boys ever! This is just angsty high school drama lol
> 
> This is a short, typical cliche high school AU ficlet.

Changmin never tries to get in the other student's way. But somehow he always does. Never tries to get on their nerves. But somehow does. And he never tries to step out of line. But somehow today, of all days when he's actually late for school, he does. And it just so happens to be with the "Bermuda Line".

He's walking, no running, up the school steps. Hair everywhere, glasses askew, backpack hanging off one shoulder, sweat crawling down his neck. Really just a mess. When he manages to knock into someone. Really the back of them. But only he is the one to fall over off impact, seeing as the other guy was more built than he was.

The boy turns around and looks down at Changmin, who is now on the ground mumbling apologies while at the same time trying to pick up his belongings. 

Changmin looks up seeing as the other boy has yet to speak. 

Juyeon.

He bit back the whimper coming from his throat. Out of all people, out of all days. He had to run into Juyeon. And to make matters worse, Jaehyun and Younghoon were just a few steps ahead of Juyeon. Also looking at Changmin, who was still on the ground. 

The infamous "Bermuda Line".

The trio kept to themselves as much as Changmin tried to keep to himself. The difference being that girls, and some guys, always occupied their space. And Changmin, well students didn't really talk to him. 

Juyeon was the so-called leader of the three. The star athlete of the school and the most flirtatious. Jaehyun was the rowdy one, always pulling pranks and yelling loudly in the hallways. (Also flirtatious and charming.) Younghoon was the quieter of the three. Although his demeanor didn't match the other two's, he stuck to them like glue and often laughed at Jaehyun's wild antics. He was also the one that rarely flirted with girls because he was, well he liked boys. Everybody knew and nobody really cared. Definitely not the girls who still threw themselves at him.

Back to where Changmin was, still on the ground looking up at the three with wide eyes, trying not to cry. 

Juyeon of course just rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. Continuing his ascent up the stairs. Jaehyun mentioned something about being careful because he could have hurt Juyeon (who apparently has a big game coming up) before following Juyeon.

But his words fell deaf to Changmin's ears. His only focus was on the third boy, who was still looking at him. Eyes locked, Younghoon cocked his head sideways and raised his eyebrow in question as to why the boy was staring at him.

Changmin felt his cheeks heat up and his ears turn red and he finally cast his eyes back down, back to gathering his stuff up.

He missed the way the corner of Younghoon's mouth curled up at the small boy, before he also turned to leave and catch up with the others.

By the time Changmin collected himself together, heart still slightly pounding from the interaction with the three, he was the last one to enter the classroom. He made his way to his desk at the front, ignoring the whispers (and the not whispers) about him. He heard the same insults daily, so he was used to them. Almost numb to them really.

Except this time, he could hear Jaehyun still talking about how Changmin could have ruined their chances at playoffs this year in basketball. Retelling their encounter this morning to a group of girls nearby. Exaggerating how Changmin practically ran Juyeon over. Again, Changmin was used to it. He just tried to ignore it.

(There were definitely worse moments between Juyeon and him. So he counted that one as a mild scare.)

By the time class was over, the whole school knew that the school outcast, Ji Changmin knocked over Lee Juyeon, the school's prodigy, without so much as an apology. That escalated, he thought.

(So maybe this encounter turned out pretty bad after all.)

And Juyeon and Younghoon, well they did nothing to lessen the lies Jaehyun was telling. Juyeon he expected that from but Younghoon, yeah that kind of hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if I should have ended the first chapter there, but I got tired lol
> 
> Let me know if it sucks :/
> 
> Also, sorry Juyeon and Bermuda line for painting y'all as bad guys. I promise I'll write something sweet and nice in the future :)


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin quickly darted down the stairs and made a beeline to the school gardens, where he knew no one would be. School had been long over for the day, but with all the sudden commotion and animosity towards Changmin, he didn't want to risk running into anybody else.

He plopped himself down underneath one of the large trees. Bringing his head down between his knees, taking heavy breathes every few seconds. 

It'll be okay, he thought to himself. Just another day, right?

It always amazed him how something so small and trivial affected him so much. Maybe that's why the other kids thought he was weird and different. Because of his reactions to small situations. Like the time he tripped over his own feet in the cafeteria, knocking his whole tray onto himself while the other students merely laughed at his misfortune. Or the time he left his test notes at home and started crying in the middle of class. 

He never tried to be a bother but somehow was always the biggest bother to himself.

Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours.

He just sat there, underneath the tree, sobbing his worries into his pant legs.

The sun was already setting when a voice startled him out of his crying session.

"Hey, umm, are you, uh. Are you okay?" asked the nervous, yet smooth voice.

It was Younghoon, much to Changmin's surprise. The taller boy looked around nervously while biting his lip before setting his eyes back on Changmin.

Probably looking around to make sure no one sees him talking to me, Changmin thought.

Changmin stared back at Younghoon with his swollen and tear soaked eyes before replying, "What do you think?"

At that, Younghoon made a face full of sadness and, wait was that regret? 

He ran his hands through his hair, teeth still worrying his bottom lip before making a decision. A decision to come sit next to Changmin under the tree.

Changmin tensed up before scooting a few inches away from where Younghoon sat. The other boy noticed, but chose not to speak on it, instead looking up at the sky.

The sun was almost out of view, leaving the two boys in darkness, save for the light posts slowly turning on under the darkened atmosphere.

Out of the corner of his eye, Changmin could see Youngoon looking around at different parts of the sky. Face full of wonder, as if he'd never looked up before. 

Before Changmin could look away though, Younghoon suddenly turned his gaze to him. A small smile forming on his face. 

Again Changmin could feel his face turning red, before averting his gaze, trying to play it off. He could hear a small chuckle coming from the other, before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Without turning to meet the other boy, he replied with a small noise. Again, Younghoon laughed before speaking up.

"So how long do you plan on being out here for?" 

Silence.

Changmin shifted his face back down into his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs to cocoon himself into a ball.

Younghoon tried again. "Aren't you uncomfortable sitting like that?"

More silence.

"Okay, well uhh. Everyone's gone now, so it's not like you have to hide anymore, " Younghoon spoke, trying to get him to speak again.

"Not everyone," came Changmin's small voice, barely heard from where his mouth was pressed up against his legs.

Changmin couldn't see it, but Younghoon frowned at his response before composing himself back to neutral.

"Good point," he replied, before standing back up, dusting his bottoms off. "I'll leave you to it then. Just came to see if you were okay, really." And with one last saddening glance at the small, fragile boy, Younghoon took off. All the while, Changmin stared at his retreating back, confused as to why the boy even spoke to him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything. It feels weird writing a story, honestly.
> 
> The main plot will come next chapter (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading and re-reading multiple fics in this fandom, I realized that there are already ones about bets and dating and what not. Like literally the same plan I had for this for. So, the ending is going to change. Not that y'all knew what it was lol but just know that I've had to change my idea. 
> 
> Happy reading (hopefully)!

After another week or so, the chatter about Changmin died down. It _was _high school after all, so the students were on to the newest weekly drama. Plus, after Juyeon ended up leading his basketball team to victory, Changmin was kind of in the clear.

But there was still someone who wouldn't leave Changmin alone. Younghoon. He wasn't pestering him or bothering him in person per say. But sometimes Changmin would catch Younghoon looking at him a little longer than necessary. Then there was the time where Changmin ran into a wall, knocking all his books, and himself, onto the ground. And who was there to pick him up? Younghoon, of course.

Everytime Younghoon came near Changmin, the latter would get very embarrassed, turn fifty shades of red, and run, _literally run, _away, tripping over his own feet in the process. He couldn't quite understand why the taller boy was suddenly so interested in him. He thought about all the previous confrontations he had with the popular trio. Each time, Younghoon had never looked in his direction for too long. So why was now so different?

The homeroom teacher dismissed the class for the day. Reminders of homework and projects leaving his lips before departing from the classroom. The sounds of students shuffling around, gathering their belongings, filled the once quiet room. Changmin was busy looking through his math notes, making sure he wrote down all the important sections for the homework. With his eyes glued to his hand written pages, he did not see the handsome figure walking towards him. Everyone else saw him though. How could they not notice Younghoon? The breathtaking, raven-haired boy walking into a classroom that wasn't his own. Said boy walking up to _Ji_ _Changmin_. Now that was a definite reason to stare.

Changmin started to feel eyes on him. Not just one pair, but every pair in the room. After hearing a clearing of someone's throat, he slowly looked up to find Younghoon, with his piercing dark eyes and radiant face, holding his gaze. It only took Changmin a split second to realize that he couldn't flee the scene like usual, not this time. Not with everyone ogling at the pair.

Before he could muster up a small _Hey, _Younghoon was speaking first.

"Can we talk?"

The question was spoken quietly, almost whisper-like. For Changmin's ears only. Or so he tried. But with the deafening silence surrounding them, Changmin is sure everyone heard it anyways.

Already feeling the tips of ears burning, Changmin managed to squeak out a tiny, "Sure."

And with a nod of his head towards the door, obviously signaling Changmin to follow him, Younghoon turned to walk away. As Changmin hurriedly packed the rest of his stuff up, he could already hear the whispers forming.

_Ji_ _Changmin__?_

_What does he want with him?_

_Wonder where _ _Juyeon_ _ and _ _Hyunjae_ _ are?_

_Why him?_

Why him, indeed. Changmin was wondering the same thing. Nonetheless, he still followed the boy out into the corridor. Younghoon, however, kept walking. And Changmin, well really Changmin's feet because at this point his brain wasn't functioning properly enough for clear thoughts, kept pace behind him.

They kept walking until a familiar area stood before Changmin. The gardens. The tree. The tree he and Younghoon sat at just last week. The tree Younghoon was currently settling himself under now, giving Changmin a pointed look to join him.

And then it was just the two of them.

_Seriously, where were __Juyeon__ and __Hyunjae__, _he thought.

His thoughts were cut short by Younghoon.

"So....," he started, before drifting off.

At that, Changmin turned to him, finally looking at the other's face. His handsome, beautif--_woah __Changmin__, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

"Yes?" Changmin prodded, eyebrow raising, head tilting to the side like a cute little puppy.

"Uhh, how have you been? You know, since last time."

Changmin scanned over Younghoon's face before answering, looking for any signs as to what he was up to.

"Fine, I guess."

His response was short, curt and a bit cold for Younghoon's liking. However, the boy still nodded and replied, "That's good."

Changmin, still confused as ever, saw the older bring his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at the plump skin almost immediately. Almost as if he was the one who was nervous. He looked around once before settling his eyes back on Changmin.

"Look, there really is no easy way to--,"

His words were automatically silenced by Changmin cutting him off. By Changmin, who with a strength of courage and unbeknownst confidence, started retracting himself from the scene unfolding. Before it escalated.

"Younghoon, whatever you are about to say. Don't. I really don't understand why you---"

And now it was Changmin's turn to be cut off. Except this time, it wasn't by words.

It was by Youngoon's lips. On his.

_And it escalated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to toot my own horn, but I think my writing is getting better (???) as the fic goes along. So if it sounds like a different style, it's still me. High school English and grammar is slowly coming back to me haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before, this is meant to be a short fic with no happy ending. So im sorry :(
> 
> I still feel weird about my writing but hopefully this was a good starter fic

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Every thought Changmin had dissipated into thin air. The only thing he could focus on was the warm press of soft lips against his. Soft, with a hint of sweetness. His eyes had fluttered shut long ago.

And although it seemed the two were cocooned in their own space, Changmin could still hear the world going on around them. The swaying of tree leaves, the small chirps from passing birds, the breeze sifting through their hair, the shutter of a camera, the smell of--- wait the shutter of a camera?? 

Changmin hastily pulled away first. With a puzzled look on a his face, he looked every which way before hearing it again. So it was a camera! 

Still at a loss, he turned back to Younghoon. Younghoon who had a pained look slowly gracing his features. Younghoon whose eyes wandered to the exact direction of the camera sound. Younghoon who started spilling apologies to Changmin, all while the boy was slowly putting pieces together.

"Who is taking pictures of us? Why are they taking pictures of us? What's going on, Younghoon?" 

Question after question, and yet all Younghoon could answer with was more apologies. 

Changmin, who couldn't bear to be there any longer, quickly rose to his feet and made a move to leave. But the raucous laughter coming from the nearby bushes halted him in his spot. He was frozen in place. Deer in a headlights if you will. 

Finally coming into view were Hyunjae and some boys from the basketball team. They were doubled over from nonstop laughing, faces red and eyes watering. Coming up behind them, camera in hand, was Lee Juyeon himself. 

"Well wasn't that just cute?" He spoke, smirk adorning his lips.

Of course his band of hooligans only laughed harder, egging him on. And Changmin could do nothing but try not to cry. (He was failing.) He tried to make eye contact with Younghoon to get him to explain himself, but Juyeon answered his thoughts for him.

"Oh sweet Changmin. Younghoon can't help you now. Whose idea do you think it was to even do this?"

Almost as if on cue, Younghoon made his way over to the rest of his friends. Now it was his turn to laugh. They continued to mock and belittle him as tears started streaming down his puffed up cheeks. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this kind of sick game.

Just minutes ago, he was lost in the sweet taste of Younghoon's lips. Now he couldn't even look at the other without tears blurring his vision. 

So he ran.

All he could hear was the sounds of laughter repelling off his retreating back. Each chuckle stabbing his heart a thousand times. He still wasn't sure what just occurred but that didn't hinder the pain he was feeling any less.

By the time he made it to the bus stop, he was practically out of breath. The cold winds hitting his face managed to dry up most of his tears, but it didn't heal his aching heart. Why was he even this affected by it? Younghoon and him had zero history between them. Rarely spoke, except for Younghoon's recent attempts. 

In hindsight, that should have been Changmin's first red flag of the older boy. Younghoon's attempts at striking up a conversation with him were very peculiar. But Changmin chalked it up to Younghoon maybe having a conscious. He was proven very very wrong.

The bus ride home was short, but every second that ticked by felt like an hour. Time and everything else around Changmin had stopped in his mind. Left was a small void and the replay of laughter from Younghoon's lips. His sweet, wonderful lips that he would never get to feel again.


End file.
